MataTiempos
by 123456c
Summary: Dulce... Dulce, Vendetta... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!, DISFRUTALO NICOLLE!


**Pues... Me encanta hacer tributos... y... *Revisando un portapapeles* Ya tengo listo, "Marca De Propiedad", "¿Qué Es Lo Más Dulce Que Existe?, ¿Venganza O Celos?", "Feliz Cumpleaños Aky", "En Cuerpo Y Alma", ¿Cuál me falta?... ¡Ah, si!. Redoble de tambor xD *Suena***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Es Solo Un Juego!**

**Y espero que tu, Nicolle, lo disfrutes.**

**Y despues hago. **

***Vuelve a sonar el tambor***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡El Matine De Karem!... Pero despues, que mis poderes rated T estan como que apagados... Ademas de que tengo flojera xD**

**En fin. Redoble de tambor.**

***Suena el tambor***

**¡Nos leemos Abajo!**

* * *

><p>- ¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ?!. Preguntaron Junjie y Nicolle al unisono, estaban hablando con Eli y Sov a traves de una videollamada.<p>

- Lo que oyeron... En tres días podremos salir. Respondio Sov simplemente, Junjie y Nicolle, se quedaron atrapados en el refugio de Nicolle, por una simple razón: Ventisca, parecía como si un nido completo de babosas tornado se tranformaron, creando una reacción en cadena.

- Tiene que ser una broma. Comento Junjie mirando de reojo a Nicolle, (Por que sera? 0=3), no se imaginaba esto, y no se imaginaba cuantas burlas iba a recibir de cierta infierno especial.

- Yo quisiera que lo fuera. Respondio Eli. - Pero no es así, lo siento amigo, en fin, nos vemos el viernes. Dicho esto, Eli, corto la llamada, al igual que Sov.

Junjie se sentó frustrado en el sofa, ya habían hecho de todo, limpiaron las habitaciónes, el refugio completo, sus mecas, sus lanzadoras, e incluso le habían dado un buen baño a las babosas. Ya no había nada que hacer, NADA, todo relucía, todo limpio, reluciente y ordenado, tan solo en 4 horas. Ya eran las 22:45 PM, no podía ponerse más aburrido.

- Y otra cosa. Hablo Sov a traves de una videollamada, esta vez, con una sonrisa picara, Junjie y Nicolle se acercaron a la pantalla, con los seños fruncidos, en señal de confusión.

- ¿De qué hablas?. Pregunto el oji-cafe, eso hizo que Sov ensanchara su sonrisa.

- No hagan travesura, se que son adolescentes, pero por favor, portense bien... - Contesto la peliverde, sonrojando a ambos jovenes.

- ¡SOV, HIJA DE...!

- Bueno, me voy, nos vemos el viernes, ¡Adios, tortolitos!. - Se despidio Sov burlonamente, interrumpiendo a ambos jovenes, que estaban rojos cual tomate, y corto la llamada.

El pelinegro y la castaña, empezaron a maldecirla en voz baja, estaban seguros de que en ese momento, ella se estaba partiendo de la risa, mientras ellos estaban muertos de vergüenza.

- Claro que... - Hablo Sov con picardía la videollamada, cuando ambos la miraron, esta vez...

- Argh... - Se quejo Junjie, para desconectar la computadora, despues sintio como Nicolle lo miraba. - ¡No me mires así!, ambos deseamos callarla, ¿No?.

- Si... - Respondio Nicolle, un poco sonrojada por la palabra "Deseamos" (0=3). - B-Bueno, no se tu, pero yo, me ire a dormir. Dicho esto, ella, fue a su habitación.

Junjie, fue a la habitació de visitantes, se lanzo directamente a la cama, y enterro su cara en la almohada, sentía la cara arder, pues gracias a el "Comentario" de Sov, (Yo de mal pensada xD) se le querdaron ciertas "Imagenes" en su mente, y el pelinegro trataba de borrarlas, no podía creer que estaba pensando así de ella, "Debo admitir que es linda... Bueno, hermosa... ¡¿Qué?!, ¡Bueno, ya!, ¡Lo admito!, ¡Es una muñeca!", pensaba el pelinegro, peleando contra su propia consciencia, sentía como el calor subía a cada momento, pero hay que recordar que solo tenía 17 años (Esa es la edad que creo que tiene ._.), por lo que sus hormonas estaban por los aires.

Mientras con Nicolle, sucedía lo mismo, tenía la cara enterrada en su almohada, sentía la cara arder, y el calor subir a cada segundo, el comentario de Sov era el responsable, (Jajajaja, ¡Soy una malpensada! XD), y tambien se le quedaron ciertas "Imagenes" en su mente, y trataba de borrarlas, no podía creer que pensaba así de él, "Bueno, no es mi culpa, él es lindo... Bueno, atractivio... ¡¿Qué?!, ¡Bien, bien! ¡Lo admito!, ¡Guapo!", pensaba la castaña, tambien tenía una pelea con su consciencia, y con eso las imagenes aumentaron, pero hay que recordar que solo tenía 16 años, por lo que sus hormonas estaban por los aires.

(...)

- Junjie... - Llamo alguien en la puerta, haciendo que él susodicho se cayera de la cama, esa era la voz de Nicolle, dueña de sus pervertidos pensamientos, (XD).

- Ow... - Se quejo el pelinegro sobandose la cabeza, escucho que la castaña soltaba una pequeña risita, de seguro que había escuchado cuando se callo. - ¿Qué?... ¿Qué horas son?. Pregunto con una voz un tanto ronca, y al mismo tiempo se lamentaba de haber sonado así.

- Son las 9:00 AM... Flojo... - Respondio Nicolle riendose, Junjie se levanto del piso, avergonzado por lo que paso, sorpresivamente, no estaba cansado, se estiro los musculos, y salio del cuarto.

Ambos desayunaron, y se sentaron en el sofa, pero accidentalmente se miraron fijamente, Nicolle se perdio en esos profundos y hermosos ojos cafés, admitiendolo, demostraban una astucia y determinación unicos, mientras Junjie, quedo perdido, en esos profundos y bellos ojos azules-grisaceos, demostraban valentía e inteligencia como ningunos.

Se quedaron viendo fijamente, mientras inconscientemente, se iban acercando, pero justo cuando sus respiraciones se chocaron, un chillido departe de Juju, hizo que aterrizaran y volvieran al mundo real.

- Ammm... Emmm... Yo... L-Lo siento m-mucho... - Comento el Lanjua desviando la mirada, y... ¡Bravo!, ahora tartamudeaba y estaba completamente sonrojado, y para más colmo, tenía nerviosismo notorio en su voz, no podía sentirse más avergonzado.

- N-No, yo lo s-siento... - Respondio la Montaner, bajando la mirada, tenía el mismo caso. - Voy a ir a la computadora... P-Para ver que podemos hacer.

- Si, claro. Respondio el pelinegro.

PDV De Junjie...

Por todas las babosas de BajoTerra, ¿Podrían explicarme que acaba de pasar?, casi me beso con Nicolle, ¿Pero qué paso?, ¿Qué me pasa?, bueno. Recapitulemos.

Luego de que Eli y Sov cortaran la videollamada, y despues de que Sov nos llamara dos veces, yo termine desconectando esa computadora, para que no siguiera sonrojandome, a veces la maldita me sacaba de quisio, luego Nico y yo, fuimos a dormir, en realidad no se si ella descanso, pero yo me la pase "Fantaseando" gracias al comentario de Sov... Shit.

Luego senti la dulce voz de Nicolle detras de la puerta, un momento, ¿Acabo de decir dulce?, ¡Junjie, concentrate!, ¡No seas Eli!... Que él no sepa que dije eso.

Bueno, gracias a eso... Me cai de la cama... Me dolio... Bueno, sali de la habitación, Nicolle y yo desayunamos, nos sentamos en el sofa, y no se como, pero terminamos mirandonos fijamente, me perdi en esos profundos y hermosos ojos que tiene, ¡Momento!, ¡¿Qué acabo de decir?!, ¡Junjie, concentrate!, ¡No seas Eli!... Repito, que él no sepa que dije eso.

Bueno, no se como, pero en unos segundos senti su respiración, pero un chillido departe de Juju, me saco de mi trance, su mirada decía claramente "¡Aterrizen!", nos separamos rapidamente, y yo note que estaba... ¿Sonrojada?, se ve tan linda así... Espera... ¡¿QUÉ?!.

Bueno admito que es linda, inteligente, astuta, valiente, fuerte, noble, determinada, decidida, tiene unas piernas de ensueño, y... ¡Argh!.

Me doy por vencido, lo admito... Estoy enamorado de ella...

Fin Del PDV...

- Argh... - Dijo Junjie cuando acepto lo de sus sentimientos, cerro los ojos tratando de no pensar en eso.

Mientras, con Nicolle, seguían en la computadora, buscando algo que hacer, ¿Mimica?... Emmm... ¿El juego del cuchillo?, definitivamente, no... ¿Poker?, sonaba bien, busco otras versiones del juego, y encontro una que le llamo la atención, busco la definición, y cuando entendio de que se trataba, sus mejillas enrojecieron enseguida.

- Emm... ¿Junjie?. Llamo la castaña, aun sonrojada,

- ¿Si...?. Respondio el pelinegro abriendo los ojos.

- En-Encontre algo q-que hacer... P-Pero no se si te guste... - Dijo la Montaner, tomando una cartas de poker, se levanto, y se sento en el sillón individual.

- ¿A sí?, ¿Qué cosa?. Pregunto Junjie.

- P-Poker... - Respondio la castaña.

- ¿Apuestas?, bueno, entonces te dejare limpia... - Comento el oji-café sonrojandola aun más.

- Esto es algo diferente... En vez de apostar oro... Apostaremos... P-Prendas... - Aclaro la Montaner.

Junjie al escuchar eso ultimo, abrio los ojos sorprendido, mientras todos los colores se subían a sus mejillas, un silencio incomodo, se formo entre ambos, las babosas, se miraron entre ellas, y se retiraron rapidamente de ahí, y fueron a encerrarse a la habitación de visitantes, sabían que algo no muy agradable pasaría, y no querían formar parte de eso, mientras que con los Lanzadores seguían en un silencio, Nicolle noto que el Lanjua estaba rojo cual tomate y con la mirada completamente perdida, luego de unos eternos 15 minutos, él hablo.

- ¡¿Acaso bromeas Nico?!, ¡Me niego!. Contesto Junjie completamente abochornado y un tanto intimidado dispuesto a retirarse, sorpresivamente, Nicolle quería detenerlo, le había entrado unas GANAS de jugar.

- No pense que te acobardarías, ¿El Maestro Del Slug-Fu, se rinde tan rapidamente?. - Junjie, al escuchar eso, se detuvo abruptamente, y volteo a verla lentamente.

- Nicolle, escuchame, este juego...

- Exacto Junjie, es solo un juego... - Le interrumpio Nicolle, con una sonrisa burlona, alzando las cartas, para que él las vea. - A menos claro, que te asuste un **MataTiempos**... - Ya había perdido todo el nerviosismo.

Junjie, ya muy molesto con sus palabras, le quito la baraja de sus manos, y se sentó enfrente de ella, en el sofa, ambos se miraban retadoramente, mientras el pelinegro mezclaba las cartas y luego las repartía, cada uno tomo sus cartas, y luego las miraron, para luego volver a mirarse retadoramente, ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder.

- Ya conoces las reglas, Junjie: El ganador puede escoger que prenda debe quitarse el perdedor, y puede ser "Cualquier" prenda... Y para hacerlo más divertido, el que saque, esta belleza... - Comento Nicolle mientras le mostraba Una Flor Imperial, que tomo de un monton de cartas, afortunadamente, ninguno la saco en su baraja. - Podra elegir doble... - Completo, sonriendo burlonamente.

- Entonces ve preparándote, Montaner. Contesto Junjie sonriendo burlonamente.

- El que debe hacerlo deberías ser tu, Lanjua. Contesto la castaña de igual manera...

* * *

><p>Junjie, miraba sus cartas, buscando la posibilidad de ganar, pero toda su esperanza se esfumo, cuando Nicolle mostro su baraja, Junjie no quería admitirlo, pero había perdido. Sintio las mejillas arder, y eso fue todo lo que Nicolle necesito para saber que había ganado la primera ronda.<p>

- Bien Junjie, la chamarra. Dijo la Montaner sonriendo victoriosa, el pelinegro abrio los ojos como platos.

- ¡Ni siquie... !. - Empezo a negar, pero la castaña se le adelanto.

- Pap, pap, pap... Reglas son reglas, Junjie. Advirtio Nicolle burlonamente.

Junjie abrio la boca para decir algo, pero no le salio nada, suspirando derrotado, agradeciendo que no hacía frio, se quito esa "Chamara" que llevaba puesta, esto incluía las hombreras, dejando ver una musculera color gris. Nicolle se le quedo mirando un momento, mientras mezclaba las cartas, agradecía que él no se atrevía a mirarla, pero solo era una musculera, Nicolle noto que al parecer, Junjie tenía mucho pudor, (Si no saben lo que es... Es como el gusto de alguien por andar bien cubierto, y si llevaba poca ropa... La persona se sentía desnuda ._. Yo tengo eso ._.). Junjie se atrevio a alzar la mirada, y vio la sonrisa picara de Nicolle, eso lo avergonzo un poco.

* * *

><p>Esto tenía que ser una broma... La Lanzadora mostro sus cartas, y en definitiva, volvio a ganar.<p>

- Vaya, dos a cero... - Comento Nicolle burlonamente, Junjie rezaba para sus adentros que no pidiera algo de lo que él se arrepentiría. - Las lanzadoras...

El pelinegro, suspiro aliviado, solamente se quito sus lanzadoras de muñeca, agradeciendo que no haya sido otra prenda. Tomo las carta y empezo a revolverlas, y las repartió, esperando que la suerte, esta vez, corriera de su lado.

* * *

><p>Habían escuchado sus plegarias. Vio a Nicolle que tenía una mirada de sorpresa.<p>

- El cinturón de babosas, Nico. Le dijo con burla, feliz de haber ganado esta ronda.

La Montaner solo rodo los ojos, y se quito el cinturon para babosas, dejandolo a un lado del enorme sillón, tomo las cartas y comenzo a revolverlas. La suerte, a Junjie, no podía durarle mucho.

* * *

><p>- ¡Ja!. - Se burlo Junjie, viendo la mirada sorprendida de la joven, ahora, iba a cobrarselas. - La blusa amarilla...<p>

- ¡Pero...!.

- ¿No dijiste que era solo un juego?. Le interrumpio Junjie burlonamente.

Suspiro frustrada, y se quito la blusa amarilla, dejando ver, esa camisa negra ajustada. Esta vez, era Junjie el que sonreía picaramente, logrando sonrojarla, tomo las cartas y comenzo a revolverlas. Esto para ambos, se estaba convirtiendo en guerra.

* * *

><p>- La lanzadora. Dijo Junjie, para ser justos, le había vuelto a ganar.<p>

Nicolle suspiro aliviada, solo se quito su lanzadora de muñeca, Junjie tomo las cartas y empezo a revolverlas, mientras sonreía con burla. La suerte por fin estaba de su lado.

* * *

><p>Pero hablo muy pronto. Nicolle mostro sus cartas, feliz de haber ganado esta ronda. Junjie se sonrojo notoriamente, ya se imaginaba la prenda que ella elegiria. Pero ella decidio devolverle el favor.<p>

- El cinturón de babosas. Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

Junjie, se alivio, y se quito la dichosa prenda, mientras volvía a mezclar las cartas. Al menos no era la gran cosa que le pidio.

* * *

><p>Se negaba, se negaba definitivamente. Junjie sonrio victorioso mostrando sus cartas. Había ganado esta ronda. Y ya se había decidido, que prenda iba a pedirle.<p>

-... La blusa... - Dijo el pelinegro, sonriendo con suficiencia.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!. Grito Nicolle, muy sonrojada y sorprendida.

- Es solo un juego, ¿Recuerdas?. Contesto burlonamente el oji-café, había perdido todo el nerviosismo... Las hormonas haciendo de las suyas (._.).

La castaña, se lo penso un poco, ademas de que la blusa era mejor que los pantalones. Trago saliva nerviosamente, y se quito la blusa, dejando ver, un sujetador amarillo pastel, con detalles color miel, ademas de sus perfectas curvas, se dio cuenta de que Junjie no le quitaba la vista de encima y que tenía un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

- ¿La vista es buena, Junjie?. Pregunto la ojiazul-grisaceo burlonamente, pero se sorprendio al ver la sonrisa picara del Lanjua.

- Si... Pero algo me la estorba. Contesto el pelinegro, sonriendo pervertidamente.

PDV De Junjie...

¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS ACABO DE DECIR?!

Fin Del PDV...

- Pervertido... - Murmuro la Montaner, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían.

Mezclo las cartas un tanto nervisa, pues sentía aun la mirada de su compañero. Ahora lo menos que quería, era perder.

* * *

><p>Junjie maldecía para sus adentros. La castaña mostro sus cartas, y en definitiva, volvio a ganar, iba a cobrarselas.<p>

- La musculera... - Dijo Nicolle simplemente, Junjie, se golpeo la cara con la palma de su mano, y ahogo las mil y un palabras que definitivamente gritaría.

- Um... Bien... - Respondio el pelinegro un tanto nervioso, quitandose la musculera.

Sus musculos quedaron al descubierto, la castaña se le quedo mirando unos momento, los musculos del abdomen perfectamente marcados, al igual que los de su pecho y brazos. Vaya que el maldito estaba buenisimo (PFFF JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA), sentía la cara ardiendo, pero no podía apartar la vista, simplemente no podía, y por más que lo intentara, su cuerpo no le respondía.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Te gusta lo que estas viendo?. Le escucho decir a Junjie, Nicolle alzo la airada, y lo vio con una sonrisa, muy picara. - Por que si quieres, puedes venir, y comprobar que todo es real.

- Me-Mejor comienza... A Mezclar las cartas... - Respondio Nicolle, al fin, por fin apartando la vista.

Junjie solto una pequeña risa, y comenzo a mezclar las cartas, agradecía que no le haya pedido otra prenda, tomo las cartas y comenzo a mezclar las cartas. Esto era la guerra.

* * *

><p>- Mmm... Los guantes. Dijo Nicolle, ella había ganado esta vez.<p>

Junjie, suspiro tranquilo, y se quito la dichosa prenda, mientras comenzaba a revolver las cartas.

* * *

><p>"¡Mierda!", penso Nicolle, al ver las cartas del pelinegro. Pero él decidio devolverle el favor.<p>

- Los guantes... - Dijo Junjie, ella no sabía que contuvo el aire, hasta que lo exalo, se quito, la prenda, y comenzo a revolver las cartas.

* * *

><p>Junjie, vio las cartas de su compañera, y en definitiva, había perdido.<p>

- Las botas... - Dijo la castaña.

Junjie, agradecio que no haya sido otra prenda, y se quito sus botas, quedando descalzo, mientras veía a Nicolle, mezclar las cartas.

* * *

><p>Junjie maldecía para sus adentros, al ver las cartas la castaña, supo que había perdido... Otra vez.<p>

- El pantalón. Dijo Nicolle simplemente.

Reglas eran reglas, ademas, él había aceptado jugar, se levanto para quitarse el pantalón, dejando ver un boxer color gris oscuro. Nicolle se sonrojo y abrio los ojos un poco al notar lo bien dotado que él estaba. Sacudio la cabeza, y trago duro, tartando de alejar esos pensamientos, y agradecio que él estaba mezclando las cartas, y desvio la mirada. Ahora era de ganar o perder.

* * *

><p>- Las botas... - Comento Junjie simplemente.<p>

Suspirando aliviada, Nicolle se quito la dichosa prenda, quedando tambien descalza, mientras mezclaba las cartas.

* * *

><p>Junjie sonrio victorioso, mientras Nicolle abrio los ojos como platos al ver que había perdido.<p>

- Adelante, Nico, ya sabes lo que escojo. Comento el oji-café burlonamente.

- ¡Oye...!.- Estaba a punto de negarse, pero Junjie se le adelanto.

- Pap, pap, pap... Reglas son reglas, Nico. - Le interrumpio con una sonrisa burlona, usando las palabras que ella había usado.

Suspirando derrotada, se levanto para quitarse él pantalón, dejando ver sus blancas y torneadas piernas, más una braguita color naranja con detalles amarillos pastel. Luego, volvio a sentarse, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada. Gracias a ello, no noto que Junjie, inconscientemente, se había relamido los labios. La castaña tomo las cartas y comenzo a revolverlas. Acabaron de entrar al punto sin retorno. Ahora esto estaba decidido.

* * *

><p>Nicolle mostro sus cartas, mostrandose victoriosa, pero sorpresivamente, Junjie no estaba sorprendido, ni nervioso, es más. ¡Estaba sonriendo!, y supo por que lo hacía cuando mostro sus cartas: ¡Una Flor Imperial!, estaba totalmente jodida, y la sonrisa de victoria que traía, desaparecio completamente.<p>

- Oh, Shit... - Murmuro Nicolle mordiendose el labio inferior con neviosismo.

- A ver... Como aclaramos, que si sabamos esa carta, se elegía doble... Escojo... - Junjie ya sabía que iba a pedir, y sonrio pervertidamente. -... El sujetador... Y las bragas...

La Montaner abrio los ojos como platos, y todos los colores se le subieron a las mejillas, trago saliva ante la intensa mirada del Lanjua. Con un suspiro tembloroso dirigio sus manos a su espalda, donde se ocultaba el broche del sujetador, y se lo quito, Nicolle se sonrojo aun más, al sentir que sus senos daban un ligero bote al verse libres, luego, se bajo sus bragas, quedando completamente desnuda. Miro a su compañero, que parecía ido, él nunca se la imagino de fisico, pues se enamoro de ella, no de su cuerpo, pero estaba más bella que un angel. Nicolle no sabía que Junjie, estaba en una lucha interna consigo mismo, la parte cuerda de su cabeza le decía: "¡Junjie, Contrólate, Concentrate!", mientras la otra parte le decía: "¡Vamos, Lanjua!, ¡Hazlo!"

Se lo penso otro poco y miro a Nicolle, al verla ahí, completamente desnuda, sin nada puesto... Al carajo el Autocontrol. Se levantó del sillón y camino hacía ella, tomo su mano, y la hizo ponerse de pie, para desamarrar su cola de caballo, soltando su larga cabellera castaña. Rodeo su cintura con sus fuertes brazos, y capturo sus labios entre los suyos. Comenzo a saborear deleitado aquel dulce sabor a Caramelo de sus labios, sintió como Nicolle enredaba sus manos en su cuello y subía la derecha hasta su cabello, desamarrando su peinado, y soltando su cabellera negra, que era hasta medio cuello, correspondiendo a la misma intensidad del beso, acercandose más a él, Nicolle en vez de pensar lo que hacía, lo mando todo a la mierda. El Lanjua sintio los senos de su compañera pegados a su musculoso pecho.

Con un ligero gemido, le mordio el labio inferior, como pidiendo permiso. Ella entre-abrio su boca, dejando que sus lenguas dieran un ardiente y erotico vals entre ella. Con toda su confianza, Junjie bajo sus manos hasta el trasero de ella, y la alzo un poco, para que ella enredara las piernas en su torso, esto causo, que su erecto miembro presionara la entrada de la Montaner, lo que causo un sonoro gemido de parte de ambos. Se separaron por falta de aire, el oji-cafe, la volvio a besar mientras, subía por las escaleras, y la arrincono en un rincón, sosteniendo sus muslos para que no cayera.

- J-Junjie... N-No p-podemos en l-la ha-habitación... Las b-babosas... - Hablo Nicolle ente-cortadamente.

El Lanjua, besando y mordisqueando su cuello, buscaba algún punto sensible, finalmente, lo encontro, cerca de su clavicula, y lo mordio, dejando una ligera marca roja, reclamandola como suya, lamio todo el recorrido, hasta su mentón, y se dirigio a su oido, mordiendole el lobulo derecho.

- Descuida Nico... ¿Recuerdas que tu cama es lo suficientemente grande?. Susurro el pelinegro con voz ronca, en la cara de ambos, se dibujo una sonrisa traviesa.

Se volvieron a besar, sintiendo como el calor aumentaba a cada segundo. Junjie logro abrir la puerta de la habitación, y cerrarla de un portazo, para ponerle seguro, despues, deposito a Nicolle en la cama, mientras bajaba los ardientes besos de su cuello, hasta el punto sensible de la clavicula, mientras masajeaba sus suaves muslos, sorpresivamente, el pelinegro, sonrio picaramente, y bajo hasta sus pechos, donde comenzo a mordisquearlos.

- ¡Ah!. Gimio la castaña, y eso, fue un sonido muy dulce para los oidos del Lanzador, él, siguio con lo suyo, pero connuna mano empezo a jugar con su seno izquierdo. - ¡Ah!, ¡Junjie!.

Sintio un golpe de exitasis al oir su nombre, pero mientras seguía con sus pechos...

- ¡Ah!. Gimio el Lanzador al sentir caricias en su musculoso abdomen, y un par de mordiscos en el cuello. - Traviesa...

Él bajo hasta su voluptoso abdomen, y mientras masajeaba sus muslos, deposito algunos besos alrededor de su ombligo.

- ¡Ah!. Gimio Nicolle otra vez, pero ella no quería ser la sumisa, así que bajo su mano izquierda hasta sus boxers, y la metio, y siguio bajando hasta su miembro, y noto que estaba erecto, formo un pequeño puño alrededor de este, y empezo a moverlo de arriba a abajo, con un poco de fricciòn.

- ¡Ah!. Gimio el pelinegro al sentir tales cosas, pero luego, se dirigio al oido derecho de la joven para susurrarle. - Sabes... Tengo hambre... - Susurro con una voz ronca, logrando sonrojarla.

- ¡Ah!. Grito la Montaner, cuando él, empezo a succionar su pezón izquierdo, mientras con la lengua hacía circulos en este.

Él introdujo dos dedos en su clitoris, moviendo sus dedos a prisa, mientras la castaña arqueaba la espalda, en señal de placer, mientras soltaba un gemido, sintio como el oji-café presionaba sus labios contra los suyos, mientras él acariciaba esas viciosas curvas, mientras la Montaner se retorcía de placer debajo de él, y a Junjie le encantaba verla así, y con una sonrisa traviesa, y mientras mordisqueaba la piel que encontraba, bajo hasta su clitoris, donde comenzo a lamerla.

- ¡Ah!, ¡Junjie!. Gimio Nicolle de puro placer, era indescriptible, tanto que se quedaría sin voz.

Seguía siendo acariciada, mientras él tenía una sonrisa picara en su rostro, empezo a masajear sus muslos, ella se retorcía de placer con mayor frecuencia, no podía evitarlo, y tampoco evito soltar otro gemido, él subio hasta su rostro y la beso con pasión, mientras introducía dos dedos en el clitoris de su amada, moviendo sus dedos a prisa, provocando que ella soltara otro gemido, y arqueara la espalda.

Pero ella no quería quedarse atras, era su turno, logro posicionarse sobre él, y con una sonrisa traviesa, le bajo el,boxer, descubriendo su erecto miembro, demostrando que si que estaba bien dotado, y acerco su boca a este, donde comenzo a lamerlo y mordisquearlo suavemente.

- ¡Ah!. Gimio el oji-café, al sentir aun más placer, ella, hizo un movimiento con la lengua, el joven no aguanto más, y eyaculo en toda la boca de la castaña... Ella trago todo el liquido.

Él al sentir esto, se arto de los juegos... Quería hacerla suya.

Con cuidado se posiciono sobre ella, y le abrio las piernas, deslizo su erecto miembro, hasta llegar a una parte angosta, dandose cuenta de que llego al himen, de ahí, la penetro por completo.

- ¡AH!, ¡JUNJIE!. Grito Nicolle, pero de dolor, era insoportable, sentía un dolor y un ardor tremendo en sus caderas, era horrible, Junjie, noto como su rostro se llenaba de lagrimas, él, se las limpio con delicadeza, mientras comenzaba con emvestidas suaves para no lastimarla, pero para ella, ese dolor, poco a poco, fue desapareciendo, y fue reemplazado por... Placer. - ¡Ah!, ¡Más!, ¡Por favor!, ¡Ah!.

Él entonces comprendio que ya no le dolía, y acelero el movimiento, mientras ella movía sus caderas, esta era la droga más deliciosa, ella se aferro al cuello de su chico, y arqueo la espalda, él veía deleitado como los pechos de su chica se movían deliciosamente al compas de cada embestida. Ambos ahora estaban gritando casi sin aliento. Gracias al cielo la habitación era aprueba de ruido, si no, las babosas quiza se estarían llevando un trauma en sus vidas, en esa habitación, solo se escuchaban jadeos y gemidos de placer, de estos jovenes de hormonas alborotadas, la sicronía con la que se movían era sorprendente, al igual que la rapidez.

- Viene... - Aviso la ojiazul-grisaceo, entre-cortadamente debido a sus propios gemidos.

- Tranquilizate, yo tambien... - Respondio Junjie con la voz ronca, acelero el movimiento, y le dio un apasionado beso antes de llegar al orgasmo, lo más exquisito que habían sentido en toda sus vidas, ambos se recostaron, sobre la cama, mientras él salía lentamente de ella.

- Te viniste... - Comento Nicolle.

- ¡No digas eso!. Respondio Junjie completamente avergonzado, y sonrojado, desviando la mirada, mientras Nicolle comenzaba a reirse. - ¿Vas a dejar de reir?

- Si... Estoy cansada, y quiero recuperar fuerzas para repetirlo. Dijo la castaña sensualemente,.

- ¿Sabes algo amor?. Pregunto el Lanjua inocentemente.

- ¿Hmm?.

- Deberiamos jugar más seguido... - Le dijo picaramente, esto hizo que Nicolle sonriera picaramente.

- Tienes mucha razón... - Ella tomo el rostro del pelinegro por las mejillas y lo atrajo en un beso, cansado y lento, producto del sexo, antes de caer profundamente dormidos...

* * *

><p>Al Día Siguiente...<p>

Los rayos de luz se asomaron a una habitación donde descansaban dos jovenes, una castaña y un joven de cabellos tan negros, como si de la noche se tratase, simplemente cubiertos por una sabana. La luz se posiciono en el pacifico rostro de Nicolle, quien al principio no quería despertar, pero comenzo a abrir los ojos, al sentir una ligeras cosquillas, y se dio cuenta de que no era nadie más que Junjie quien le daba unos cuantos besos para despertarla. Este al notar que eataba despierta, le sonrio con dulzura.

- Buenos días, amor. Dijo el joven.

- Buenos días, cariño. Respondio la joven tiernamente.

- Cariño... Me gusta como suena. Comento el pelinegro con picardía y acercandose a ella.

- Que bueno, por que deberas acostumbrarte... - Respondio la Montaner, mientras ambos se fundieron en un beso.

Ambos seguían disfrutando del beso. Hasta que escucharon unas voces en la sala.

- Junjie... Nicolle... ¿Estan ahí?. Pregunto Sov entrando a la sala.

- Ellos no, pero sus ropas, si... Ademas de una cartas... - Comento Trixie señalando el lugar donde vio lo mencionado extrañada, Eli y Sov se miraron entre si, y empezaron a reirse ligeramente, lo que extraño a la pelirroja. - ¿Qué es lo gracioso?.

- Ya lo sabras, Trix... - Respondio Eli, ahogando algunas risas.

El oji-café y la ojiazul-grisaceo se miraron entre si con los ojos abiertos, y con nervisismo notorio, esta vez si que se metieron en un gran lio...

(...)

- ¡No!. Nego Nicolle completamente avergonzada, y con un gran sonrojo en la cara, Junjie tenía la misma situación, pero en mayor cantidad, si, ambos ya estaban vestidos, y esta era una situación muy vergonzosa para ellos: Les intentaban sacar la verdad.

- Entonces nos podrían explicar, ¿Por qué encontramos ropa tirada en la sala?. Pregunto Eli con picardía, sonrojando aun más a los pobre. - ¿No sera qué estaban...?

- ¡NO!, ¡CALLATE!. Negaron ambos inmediatamente, completamente sonrojados y avergonzados, mientras Sov e Eli se partían de la risa.

- ¿Y ustedes que diablos estuvieron haciendo durante la ventisca?. Pregunto Junjie, tratando de defenderse, pero...

- ¿Ventisca?. Preguntaron kord, Trixie y Pronto, confundiendo a Junjie y a Nicolle.

- ¿No sabían?. Pregunto la castaña.

- No huvo ninguna ventisca. Contesto Kord, el Lanjua y la Montaner abrieron los ojos como platos.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!. Preguntaron ambos al unisono, cuando escucharon unas carcajadas, todos vieron que Sov e Eli, estaban que lloraban de la risa.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?. Volvio a preguntar Trixie.

- Resulta... Que esa "Ventisca"... - Dijo Sov, mientras una babosa Vérsatil salía de un tubo de su cinturón, mientras otra, salía de la mochila de Eli, ambas babosas, se posaron en los hombros de ambos. - No era más que una ilusión... Engaño e Ilussion, le devolveremos la babosa a Karem... Mejoraron mucho para hacer ilusiones, y ustedes se creyeron lo de la ventisca.

- ¡¿QUÉ!. Preguntaron el pelinegro y la castaña al unisono, se la habían pasado, ¡Tres malditos días!, ¡Encerrados en un refugio, sin ninguna mierda que hacer, muriendose de aburrimiento, y terminaron... Haciendo esas... Cosas!.

- Consideralo una venganza Nico... Y a tu tambien Junjie, no me vengas a joder, que tu participaste, para que yo quedara encerrada en esa habitación con... Esa persona... - Comento la peliverde.

- ¿Y tu por qué le ayudaste?. Pregunto Junjie un tanto molesto, a Eli.

- Perdi una apuesta con ella... Al principio me parecio un poco malo... Pero luego, fue muy divertido hacerlo... Junjie, debiste ver tu cara, casi lloro de la risa. Respondio el peliazul reponiendo sus carcajadas, al igual que la ojimiel, pero luego pararon de reir al ver la mirada asesina de Junjie y Nicolle.

- Solo les recomendaremos una cosa... - Dijo Junjie, con, sorpresivamente, tranquilidad, aunque su mirada no demostraba lo mismo. - Corran... - Esto, lo dijo con una voz que, literalmente, hizo Pronto temblara, Sov e Eli tragaron duro, y salieron corriendo...

* * *

><p><strong>JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! TE DIJE QUE NADIE SE SALVA DE LA DONCELLA DE LOS LEMONS NICOLLE, ¡NADIE!<strong>

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO**

**Su Doncella Del Lemon**

**-LaUltimaYenapa...**


End file.
